Beyond The Veil
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: At his cousin's urging Finn moves to the picturesque little town of Maple Creek. However, things are not always what they seem and Maple Creek is far from the idyllic little town it appears to be. But why was it so important for Finn to go there and just what is going on with all of the residents? Inspired by Midnight Texas.


This was written for the 31 little wresting fics challenge over on tumblr. I decided to post it over here as well seeing it might turn into bigger project if everyone is interested. My prompts were: A suburban Cul-de-sac, Psychic, "If I can't make you love me, I will make you fear me." and falling into the plot of our favorite tv show/movie. Instead of a character falling into the plot. I kind of fused it. This story will have multiple characters and multiple OCs. I only own my OCs... the plot is inspired the TV Show Midnight, Texas.

* * *

 **Beyond the Veil  
** _Chapter One_

* * *

The sky was dark as the windshield wipers slapped away the pouring rain. The droplets pounded against the roof of the RV as he drove down the deserted interstate.

"Are you sure about this?" He glanced at the woman in the passenger seat.

Her warm brown eyes met his and she nodded. "Maple Creek is safe. You will be happy there."

Finn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I trust you." He turned on the blinker to turn onto his desired exit. He was still worried about the idea of staying in one spot. He thought the safest thing he could possibly do was keep moving but, he trusted his cousin. He knew she knew things he did not and if she said Maple Creek Indiana was the right place for him, then he was going to go to there.

* * *

Maple Creek was an idyllic little town in the northern part of state. It was tiny, less than five hundred residents lived in the picturesque little town. The area was mostly residential but, there were a few shops but most of the permanent residents traveled to the closest town over to do their shopping. On the corner of main street stood a general store, next to that there was a post office, and farther down a tea and spice shop. He turned right at the end of the street and passed the town's only restaurant, a small locally sourced diner.

He passed farm houses, Victorians and newer ranch style homes before he reached the street he was looking for.

Welchly Avenue was a short street that ended in a small cul-de-sac. The crescent shape drive had five houses. The largest stood at the far end. He parked his SUV in front of the large three story farm house and, with one last glance at his cousin who gave him a supportive nod, climbed out of the driver seat.

The house was white with black trim, large bay windows graced the front of the house on every floor. The front door was red, with a small glass panel in the middle. All of the curtains were drawn on the top floor and a single light shone from the bay window on the first floor. He began his walk up the brick walkway when a motorcycle sped in to the cul-de-sac and came to an abrupt stop behind his RV. He stopped on the sidewalk and watched as the motorcyclist got off of his bike and removed his helmet. He had shoulder length black hair and was dressed in leather pants and a leather jacket. He sat his helmet on the seat of his bike and pulled a black duffelbag out of the small storage compartment on the back of the bike.

The man slung the bag over his shoulder and strode up the walk to the neighboring house. He glanced at Finn and gave a curt nod before disappearing through the front door of the small brick ranch house.

Finn glanced back at his RV, debating whether he should just get back in, continue driving, and never stop. He made more than enough money to continue with his nomadic ways.

Then he thought of his cousin and her proclamation, "You will be happy there."

There were three steps up to the wrap around porch. He pulled open the screen door and knocked. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and took a step back and let the screen door fall shut while he waited for the owner of the house to come to the door.

 _This is not a mistake… this is not a mistake._

The door swung open and a man stood on the other side. His shoulder-length brown hair was thick and his smile reached his blue eyes. "Hey! You must be Finn. Come on in. I have been waiting for you all day." He had a thick southern accent. He pushed open the screen door and stepped aside so Finn could enter.

Finn stepped inside. The entry was small, a stairwell to the left, a door to the right and a door straight ahead.

"I'm Allen but everyone calls me AJ. Your apartment is this way." He motioned toward the stairs. "Let me show you around." He began the ascent up the stairs and Finn followed behind.

There was a window half-way up the stairs with a nice view of the yard and the forest behind the town.

There was another door directly at the top of the stairs and second flight of stairs to the right. "This is it. There is another apartment upstairs but, no one lives there. I use it for storage so you do not have to worry about any noisy neighbors." AJ explained, pulling two sets of keys out of his pocket.

Finn nodded in response. He watched as AJ unlocked the door before handing him the both sets of keys. They both stepped inside of the apartment. It was already furnished, albeit modestly. There was a couch, recliner, TV, and coffee table in the small living room. A bench style seat was built into the bay window. The room was painted in neutral creams and whites.

"It is not much but, I hope you are comfortable here."

"It is just fine, thank you." Finn followed AJ to the kitchen.

"I am sure you probably saw the general store on your way into town. If there is anything you need you should be able to get it there. I took the liberty of stocking a few basic things in the fridge for you. Milk, bread, eggs. The basics."

Surprised by the hospitality, Finn glanced in the refrigerator to find it adequately stocked, "Thank you."

"No problem. I figured you probably wouldn't want to go to a store after traveling all day." AJ shrugged. "The bedroom and bathroom are back here."

He led the way through a narrow hall to a rather spacious bedroom. The room was a painted a warm cream color and the bed was covered with a basic brown quilt. The bed was flanked by two small nightstands and a wooden dresser stood against the opposite wall.

"The closet is through the bathroom." AJ opened a door beside the dresser and nodded to the bathroom. "If you need anything I am downstairs and If I am not home you have my cell number. Do you need help carrying any of your stuff up here?"

"No, I don't have much. Thank you anyway." Finn walked over to the window and glanced outside. The man riding the motorcycle was in the attached garage next door. The door was fully open, leaving a clear view of the garage and all of the items inside.

The black sports car had originally caught Finn's eye but, as he had moved closer to the window to get a better look his eyes had moved up to glance at the peg-board walls.

They were covered in various types of weapons, rifles, handguns, swords, knives. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the rather large arsenal.

Then his eyes fell on the man, his black hair was now tied back at the nape of his neck and he had taken off his leather jacket and was wearing a grey t-shirt. He was staring up at Finn, arms crossed, from the center of the garage. Finn turned away, suddenly feeling anxious. _What kind of person needs that many weapons?_

AJ was watching him with mild interest. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yea. I was just … checking out the view. It is really… lovely."

AJ smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Maple Creek."

"Thank you." Finn led the way out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. AJ trailed behind, standing in the doorway and Finn opened up the fridge to see what he had good to eat.

"So, I checked out your website when you called."

Finn's shoulders tensed. He should have expected that. Of course his new landlord would be interested in what he did for a living. He grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and popped the top.

"It says you're a psychic."

Finn didn't respond. Obviously AJ was not bothered by his profession or he would not have given him the rental property.

"Yea, we all have to make a living right?" Finn replied lightly, taking a sip of the soda.

"Well, you see…." AJ trailed off looking rather nervous. "My fiancé, she went missing and I was thinking maybe…"

Finn held up a hand, "Hey, I don't mean to disappoint you or anything but, It's not real. It is all just an act."

"Oh, right. No harm in asking though." AJ chuckled.

"Right." Finn smiled, nodding his head.

"Well, if you need anything just holler." AJ waved as he left the room and headed to the front door. Finn's body only relaxed once he heard the door close behind him. He sighed, feeling exhausted. He decided he didn't feel hungry anymore and instead made his way toward the bedroom. He had just kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed when his phone rang.

He glanced at the number, _private caller._

He knew he shouldn't answer it. He knew he would regret it but, he couldn't help himself.

He slid his finger across the screen to the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello Finn." His blood ran cold at the sound of her voice. "I hope you are doing well, my love."

"I am not your anything." He spat. He was surprised he had the courage. He sat up on the bed, his back resting against the pillows.

She actually had the nerve to laugh.

His hands were shaking, although he wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear.

"Oh my darling. I will find you. It is only a matter of time."

"You need to move on."

"If I can't make you love me, Finn. I will make you fear me. Either way you will be mine - forever."

The phone went dead with a click and he dropped it to the bed, screen flashing as the call ended. He clenched his shaking hands into fist and took a deep breath.

She didn't need to try any harder, he already feared her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep but, when he woke up he didn't recognize his surroundings. He quickly realized he was sitting up and attempted to stand only to find himself unable to move. He glanced down, his grogginess fading. His legs were secured to the front of wooden chair, his hands tied tightly behind his back. He glanced around the room. It was a bedroom but not _his_ bedroom. It was lavish, the walls were a bright red and the bed was covered in red satin sheets. The lighting was dim and the windows were covered with heavy black curtains.

The man on the motorcycle stood in the corner of the room beside a sleek black dresser. He wore tight black jeans and a black sweatshirt and his arms were closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Who are you?" He questioned, stepping toward Finn. His face was grim, his lips drawn into a tight line.

"I'm sorry but, did you kidnap me?" Finn tilted his head back to look up at the man in front of him. His arms were now straight at his sides and he stood tall, his shoulders back and his head held high. He was lean but, muscular with dark brown eyes.

"I am questioning you… and I suggest you tell me the truth. I don't appreciate being lied to." The man circled him. He wore black leather gloves. It was only when the man stood in front of him again that Finn noticed the glint of silver in his hand.

The dagger was small, probably six inches, and the man was twirling it nonchalantly in one hand.

"My name is Finn. Finn Balor."

"Why were you watching me earlier? Why are you here? Who sent you here?"

"Woah, woah… I wasn't watching you earlier. I just moved here and no one sent me here."

The man was quick, in a second the blade was at his throat, the cool steel brushing lightly against his skin. "I don't believe you." He said simply.

"I don't know what to tell you. You said you didn't like being lied to so I told you the truth." Finn did his best to ignore the blade. He was going to have quite the talk with Becky if he managed to make it out the situation alive.

"No one comes to Maple Creek without a reason. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for a place to stay; my cousin told me this was where I should –"

"Seth what are you doing?" A female voice interrupted them. They both glanced at the doorway. A tall, slender woman in a red silk dress entered the room. Her bronze skin gleamed in the lamp light, her hands on her hips as she stared at them. She was beautiful with full lips and loose dark curls but, Finn couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were an unnaturally electric shade of blue.

"This man just came to Maple Creek. I saw him watching me when I was in the garage."

"I told you I wasn't watching you." Finn interjected, "If you plan to kill me just do it. I'm done talking to you."

Seth seemed more than eager to plunge the knife into this throat and for an instant Finn was certain he was going to die… but, then the woman spoke.

"Let him go."

"What?" Seth sounded shocked. "We don't know who he is or why he is here. He could be dangerous. He could be a cop. My father could have sent him."

"What? I don't know you. How would I even know your father?"

"I _said_ let him go."

Seth drew the blade back and stepped around, slicing the rope that bound his hands…then the ropes that bound his feet.

"I still want to know why you were watching me."

Finn stood up slowly, rubbing his wrists. "I was admiring your car. Then I noticed all of the weapons on your wall. I am sorry it is kind of hard not to stare when your neighbor has a full arsenal in their attached garage!"

Seth frowned but said nothing.

"Neighbor. So you are AJ's new tenant. The psychic." The woman stepped closer to him and held out her hand. "I'm Della."

Finn took her hand cautiously and shook it. "Finn."

"So Finn, what brings you to Maple Creek?"

"A suggestion by my cousin. Although, I am starting to reconsider."

She laughed. It was a warm, airy sound… so different from the cold, bitter laugh he had heard just a few hours ago on his phone. "It is rare to get visitors here. Excuse Seth for being suspicious. He likes to know that the town is safe."

Finn glanced back at Seth who was standing quietly behind the chair. He still clutched the dagger at his side, his face stoic.

"Yea, no problem." Finn shrugged slightly, like getting kidnapped was a regular occurrence for him. "Can I go back to my apartment now?"

"Please. I hope we can be good neighbors. There is a town picnic tomorrow. You should attend and meet the rest of the residents of Maple Creek."

"I'll think about it." Finn followed Della as she led him out of the bedroom and down a hall into the living room. "I'll see you around." Finn crossed the room and went to the front door, pulling it open and stepping out into the cool evening air.

It was time he had a little chat with his cousin.

* * *

"Becky!" He bellowed, slamming the door to the RV shut behind him. "Rebecca where are you!"

"Settle your tea kettle, will ya. I'm right here."

He spun around on his heel. The red head was sitting in the passenger seat of the RV.

"What the hell were you thinking sending me here? I was just kidnapped by some guy with enough weapons for a small army and some kind of supernatural woman. You told me this town was safe…that I would be happy here. I am not feeling very happy right now Becky!"

"Cool it. So what the people here are a bit suspicious. Once they accept you as one of your own they will protect you. You are going to be happy here. I _saw_ it."

Finn sighed. Of course she would send him here based on a vision. "When?" He sat down in the driver's seat.

"When what?"

"When did you have the vision that I would be happy here?"

"The day I died."

Finn inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He nodded his head slowly. "Okay. You had a vision the day you died that I was supposed to come here and be happy."

"Yes. You know how accurate my visions are."

"I know. It's just - -"

"Give it time." She insisted, leaning back in the seat. "Now if you don't mind. I want to get some shut eye."

Finn stood up. "Yea, you're a lot of help Becks."

"I know what I know Finn. You understand that."

"Fine. I will see you in the morning." He grabbed his duffelbag and got off the RV, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Woah buddy, You alright."

Finn glanced at the man walking down the street. He was tall and thin, dressed all in black. His hand were covered in tattoos, as was his neck. "Yea, sorry. Just a little frustrated."

"We all get that way." He replied sympathetically. "Need to talk?"

Finn shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks."

"You are new. Are you AJ's new tenant?"

"Word certainly travels fast in this town doesn't it?"

"You have no idea. I'm Reverend Corey Graves."

"Reverend? So there is a church here?"

"Yes it is about a quarter mile down the road. I was here visiting some parishioners. I hope I will see you there for a service?"

"Maybe." Finn smiled slightly.

"I suppose I cannot ask for more than that. Mr. . . .?

"Finn, Finn Balor."

The Reverend nodded, "Mr. Balor. Have a good night." He nodded slightly before continuing his path down the sidewalk.

"Thank you, you too." Finn watched him momentarily before dashing up the walk and into the house. He had seen enough people for the day. It was time for a hot shower and a good night's rest.

* * *

 **there was no way I was going to fit this entire story into a oneshot so I decided to make it a short multichapter. I will continue this if people are interested in reading it. If not I might not seeing I have so many other ideas I want to get working on…. So let me know if you are interested in reading more…..**


End file.
